Being That Cute Is A Crime!
by noelle.ssi
Summary: What happens when you're dressed as a girl in public? embarrassing, no? well, There's always that one person to cheer you up! TakaRitsu couple! Fluff! (sorry about the bad summary...TvT)


**Disclaimer: We do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Because if we did, we would make Yokozawa less of a jerk to Ritsu!**

 **~Aya & GUMI~ **

Ritsu's head tilted slowly, as his jaw dropped when his sister and some girl behind her appeared, "Rittie!", Rika yelled as she hugged Ritsu tightly, "W-why hello there, Fuyuko-sama...", he greeted the taller girl at about her 20s or 30s maybe (I DON'T KNOW WHAT AGE TO USE FOR MY OC) "Rittie! That's so mean of you to ignore your sister like that! I'm older than you, too!", she whined complaining about how his _little_ brother keeps on ignoring her, she complains like this all the time, considering she's 28 and Ritsu's 26, but her height is just too small for her age... _'*sigh* just keep drinking some milk and you'll be fine...'_ , Ritsu thought, "well, your height is the problem and I can't see you properly with your height.", he teased and smirked, "hey! Damn you and your height!", she pouted and made herself sit on Ritsu's couch,

"Ahahahahaha, Rika-chan, you're just too whiney...", Fuyuko said as she laughed, " _Harime Fuyuko._ ", someone suddenly appeared before the door, "eh?", Fuyuko turned to see who it was, " _Takano Masamune._ ", her eyes narrowed as her attitude turned from _happy-go-lucky_ to _so-not-happy-more-like-angry._

"What do you want, Takano Masamune?", she asked again furiously, "I wanted to see my boyfriend, Ritsu.", Takano answered confidently, "how _dare_ you say you possess Ritsu-chan as your _boyfriend_?!", she yelled furiously,

' _Why are they fighting about this, anyway?'_ , he asked himself, with Rika, they stared at the two's argument and sighed.

"Will you two just _stop_ fighting over something so _trivial_?!", they both yelled in unison, "eep!", Fuyuko stuttered, "nope.", Takano mumbled with his eyes narrowed,

"*sigh* look, what I _only_ wanted to do here was ask Ri— er, Onodera if he would go on a date with me tomorrow. We're not _really_ lovers... _yet._ ", he smirked at Ritsu as he turned red like a tomato. " _Oh._ So that's why you're here...", Fuyuko halfheartedly said as she sighed and went on with Takano's request to ask Ritsu. "Fine. But on _one condition_.", she grinned and "hmph-ed",

"What?", Takano asked and leaned on the wall beside him, "I get to dress Ritsu-chan up for your date!", she pointed her index finger at Takano as he flinched with an "urk...",

"Eh? _Dress me up_? Why? What's it for?", Ritsu asked curiously as he tilted his head, "well, it would be very troublesome and pretty awkward if you two went on a date as _boy-to-boy_ lovers. So I'm dressing you up as a girl! You do look like one yourself...sometimes anyways.", she grinned as she clasped her hands together, " _uh-huh_ Harime Fuyuko, I'll take on your condition, thank you for agreeing, too. Nice meeting you again, by the way.", he smiled bitterly, "hmph...likewise.", she replied halfheartedly but consciously she smiled. Maybe.

"Oi oi oi! I am _so not_ letting Fu-chan (Rika's nickname for Fuyuko) have all the credit for dressing Rittie up! I'm helping too!", Rika cut in and pouted as she felt ignored, "of course you will, Rika-chan.", Fuyuko chuckled, her eyes sparkled like diamonds out of excitement,

"What a nice family you've got here, Onodera. _Especially Fuyuko._ ", he leaned in onto the little one's face, clearly linking their lips together, Fuyuko and Rika fangirled over the scene that happened. "Mmmm...", He pushed him away and panted, "d-don't do such a thing in front of two fan girls! They'll go overboard and might do _something_!", He pouted at him. "Pfff, as if I'd _let_ them.", he leaned in and kissed Ritsu once more, this time, he shut his eyes and felt the pleasure of Takano's tongue battling his for dominance.

.

.

.

**the next day ~**

"Oi, Rittie! C'mon out!", the two girls called as a measuring tape was hanged around Rika's shoulder, and on Fuyuko's hands were accessories and a sewing kit with lots of colorful strings and lots of differently-sized needles, "I-I...no! It's too embarrassing!",Ritsu said and secretly blushed, "come on, Ritsu-chan..! Come on out or I'll make Takano Masamune f*ck you later.", Fuyuko half-lied at that, actually. "W-what?! Fine! Just don't do anything like _that_! Anything but _that_!", he yelled as he went out quickly as his _skirt_ fluttered. "Er...this is pretty much the most embarrassing thing I've ever agreed to...", he was trembling, "aw come on! You look so adorable you know?", Rika pinched Ritsu's cheeks as they began turning puffy, he slapped away her hands as Fuyuko was staring at Ritsu and she just laughed, "you look like a prettier and cuter girl than you were before! Hahahaha!", she laughed continuously, "hey!", his voice squeaked,

Ritsu was blushing as he watched the whole scene of laughing and laughing from the two girls, he chose to ignore it and observed his appearance right now, _'okay...so I'm wearing a sorta baggy, lavender-colored, puffy, and freshly-smelling-like-actual-lavenders-and-looks-so-cute kind of blouse...and a fluffy above-knee-length skirt...that is actually teal colored...'_ , he thought, he adjusted his skirt down as he noticed his legs were showing, they were sooooo girl-like legs! He blushed as he watched the two girls stop their laughing.

After a while, Takano finally came and was pretty much excited to see Ritsu's appearance as a girl. _'Hm...I wonder how cute he'll look...?'_ , he asked himself as he continued knocking and ringing the doorbell, a few more knocks and the door opened and there appeared an adorable girl, with emerald green eyes, chestnut brown hair, a lavender blouse and a matching teal colored skirt. Who wouldn't fall for this crossdresser? "You look...so horribly adorable!", he pinched the little one's cheeks. "D-don't do that!", Ritsu pouted,

"Hey, I gotta go, I need to meet up with an author, sorry! Bye Rittie!", Rika just waved and left, someone's watch rang on a tune, "eh? It's already 8:30 AM? oh come o~n... Sorry Ritsu-chan, I have to go to work, bye-bye!", she waved as well and left, leaving the two in the room alone with each other, "er...how you doing, Takano-san?", he asked, trying to come up with a conversation, "you look pale...are you nervous?", he asked concernedly, "I-I...yes...this is my first time to dress as a girl and go out in public with someone so handsome!", he realized he just complimented Takano with _handsome_. He turned red as a tomato again, "wow, so even someone who plays hard-to-get all the time like you can say _handsome_ to someone like me.", he smirked, "eek!", Ritsu squeaked, "but-but...argh! Geez! Let's just go!", he yelled on the top of his voice, "Alright, alright, Ritsu- _sama_.", he grinned as he followed a fuming Ritsu, "geez, you're too cute.", he said and grabbed Ritsu's hand and held it gently and it warmed Ritsu's cold hand.

.

.

.

"Where do we go, Takano-s— I mean, Takano- _kun._ ", Ritsu asked, "well, where would _you_ want to go?",

"Hmmm... _there_!", he shouted and pointed his index finger at a cutesy stuffed toy store.", he giggled like a real girl, assuming he was one right now. "Wow, just dressing you up as a girl already makes you a real one yourself.", he chuckled, "I...I just want a stuffed rabbit...I've never had a stuffed toy before...", he smiled awkwardly and blushed, Takano felt so sorry for him, he sighed and grabbed Ritsu's hand once more and took him to the store, every store clerk in the store was captivated by Ritsu's cuteness, "w-welcome, ma'am, s-sir...", one store clerk gestured them to come in, he blushed as he kept staring at Ritsu.

After a few minutes, Takano decided to buy his little one a rabbit stuffed toy. "Aww! It's so cute! Thank you so much, Takano!", he cheerfully hugged the taller man. _Oh how sweet their date was...they both wished there was more time to enjoy it, but the day ended already, and it was already nighttime._

"Takano...fufufu...", Ritsu mumbled as he was being carried by Takano, "oi oi oi! You don't have to fall asleep in the middle of the road! Dammit, do you even know _how_ _heavy_ you are?!", he yelled at the brunet, even though he was asleep, he just mumbled more words "fu...the manuscriiipts...they aren't here yeeeeeet...Takano-saaaaan...", he fell back asleep, "even after our date you still think about _work_...geez Ritsu, you really are a workaholic.", it was the last sentence he said before coming home and lying Ritsu down on his bed. _The day ended, as the two lovebirds fell asleep cuddling with each other. Oh how sweet that was! Just too sweet!_

.

.

.

Ritsu woke up first, he sat up on the bed and stared at his hand, which was being gently held by Takano's own hand. He blushed, "Good morning, Takano-san.", he groggily greeted, as he realized he still had on the girl outfit.

"Urgh...I'm changing now.", he sat on the edge of the bed and stood up, "AHH! COLD COLD COLD COLD!", he yelled when his feet touched the floor, it was _really_ cold.

He chose to run to the bathroom, however his feet were numb and cold when he reached the bathroom, "ugh...", he muttered and chose to ignore the coldness of his feet and took off the outfit and took some of the clothes he took from Takano's closet, ' _I can't believe I'm doing this...but I have no choice...'_ , he thought as he put on the clothes, they were too big though, well of course it would be.

He got out of the bathroom and was greeted by a sleepy Takano standing near the door of the bathroom, "good morning, _my love._ ", he grinned, Ritsu blushed, he had no top on! I mean Takano had no top on!

"Why are you wearing _my_ shirt?", he pointed at Ritsu and smirked, "eep! W-well I had no other choice! I can't go to my apartment and get some clothes! The floor's to cold!", he reasoned, "is that a reason not going to your apartment or is that just an excuse because you're too lazy?", he laughed, "a-a reason!", he pouted,

"You look _really_ cute wearing my shirt, though.", he smiled and leaned in, he connected their lips together and kissed him gently, _yes, gently._ It wasn't like the other kisses he gave Ritsu, this one was really _gentle_ but sweet.

.

.

.

"Oh, right, and also...", he started,

"What?", Ritsu asked curiously,

"I want to show everyone this photo of you in that girly outfit. No objections.", he smirked, Ritsu's jaw dropped as he fumed and kicked Takano, but, unfortunately, it didn't work at all. Takano dodged it perfectly. "Heh. You won't be able to kick me that easily, Ri~tsu.", he teased and stuck his tongue out childishly, Ritsu fumed more.

"DAMN YOU, YOU FLIRT, PERVERT, JERK, TAKANO!", he yelled loudly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUMI: MWEHEHEHEHE! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC! Did you guys enjoy it? Or was it too boring or cheesy?**

 **Aya: good job.**

 **GUMI: Ehhhh! That's all ya have'ta say? That's cold, Aya!**

 **Aya: well, I guess... I'm so proud of you!**

 **GUMI: that's better! Thanks! Thanks for helping me too!**

 **And please do the honors...!**

 **Aya: alright, alright... Thank you for all you readers of this fic, please R &R! Thank you so so much. We really want to know what your feelings were for this fic when you read it. Don't forget to review! Thank you!**

 **GUMI: BAI BAI!**


End file.
